


Chocolate Chip Cookie

by eMISH



Category: Taehyun - Fandom, bts, j-hope - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark ruffled hair and eyes to drown in. Always the Caramel Macchiato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve been thinking about this for a while and well, here it is, another café au!

The smell of coffee hit you as soon as you tumbled into the café.

”Sorry i’m late, the traffic was a mess.” You said while catching your breath.

”Aish, it’s fine, there haven’t been that many here yet, apparently people are busy with some fansign nearby” 

Lydia was one of the ones you worked with, she was busy preparing some coffee for a customer, the manager was nowhere in sight. 

”Where’s Mr. Nim?” You asked quietly.

”He’s out doing some business, just in the neighbourhood I guess.” Lydia was calmer than usual, she was often stressed because of the amount of guests, but it was nice to hear how her voice wasn’t rushed.

The day went by rather quiet, not many guests came in today and you thought about what Lydia said before about a fansign nearby.

”Lydia, which group had the fansign?”

”Oh it was that group, what are they called, they’re everywhere....BTS, that’s it.”

BTS, the name sounded very familiar and you knew you’d heard about them before.

”They had that song, I Need U, do you remember?”

”Ah yes, that song is rather good, no wonder they have so many fans.” You scoffed and started to prepare another coffee.

Lydia was just about to leave when a young man entered the café, he had rather dark brown hair, pretty ruffled up, he looked tired. Lydia nodded towards the young man and you looked over your shoulder. He had a plain white shirt, ripped jeans and some combat boots, he was very pleasing to look at and you turned your head around to stare at Lydia.

”I think he wants to order something, i’m off now, see you tomorrow!” Lydia said and quickly turned around out the door.

You took a deep sigh, she always did this. 

”Hi can I take your order?” You smiled the usual smile and looked him in the eyes, they were a dark brown, you could most likely drown in them if you stared too long you thought.

”Ah, I would like a Caramel Macchiato, thanks!” He smiled back at you and put his hand at the back of his neck, he was lightly blushing.

”Coming right up, what’s your name?” You always wrote the names on the cups so you could keep track, even though it wasn’t that many people here.

”Jungkook.” 

He went to sit down while you were preparing the Macchiato for him. He checked his phone and you tried not to stare at him. You knew him from somewhere but couldn’t remember where.

”Jungkook, it’s done!” 

He stood up and pulled out his card, he had really manly hands, one of the things that could make your legs weak.

”That’ll be 4.45, thanks.” 

He paid and went on his way. 

Your shift was coming to an end and when you were about to close up and leave Mr Nim came back. It was rather late but you didn’t think much of it, you said goodnight and left.

You were exhausted when you got home and almost fell asleep while standing in the hallway. This day has been kinda rushed even thought there weren’t that much people in the café. It all started with the traffic jam.  
You went to take a hot shower before hopping into bed. 

”I knew him from somewhere.” You thought for yourself, you couldn’t let this go.

You got into your pyjamas and dropped onto your pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Your shift didn’t start until later today so you had some time to clean up at home, it was really a mess. You made a nice breakfast and sat down in front of the tv. Commercials came on and there, you saw his face again.

”Wait a second, that can’t be right?!” You almost screamed and choked on your sandwich. That’s where you knew him from, Jungkook, the guy was in BTS. ”I just served a freaking star and I couldn’t even recognise him, wow.”

The time went by fast, as it always does before going to work and you were getting ready to leave. Lydia had texted earlier that the café was full of people today and asked if you could come in a bit early.

”Hopefully it isn’t as much traffic today, fingers crossed.” You mumbled to yourself.

Getting to work was easier than yesterday, some traffic but it ran pretty smoothly and you came in on time.

”Is it busy?” You asked as you put your head into the back door.

”Yeah pretty busy, but we’re managing” Lydia said with a smile.

As you were making coffee after coffee and latte after latte Lydia poked your shoulder and pointed to the door.  
”He’s here again.” She smirked.

You turned around to see the same dark brown eyes and the ruffled hair, today he was wearing a cute cardigan with a black shirt and the same ripped jeans and combat boots. 

”Go ahead, serve him.” 

”Hi, again, what can I get you today?” You smiled and looked into those dark brown eyes.

He greeted your smile and looked down at his hands, ”A Caramel Macchiato please.”

You smiled and went to make it, you already knew his name so no need to ask about that, who would forget a face like that. 

Today he sat down to have his Caramel Macchiato and you liked having something so nice to look at while working, it was kinda distracting but you didn’t really mind. He was reading some magazines and looked at his phone from time to time. His phone buzzed more than a phone usually did and he laughed at what looked like an embarrassing text, maybe it was from someone in the group.

After a while you could see another guy joining him, he was quite tall with reddish hair and a boxy smile. He greeted Jungkook and sat down. Jungkook looked over at you and you could hear them talk but couldn’t make out the words.

You could see Jungkook smile shyly and then he looked at the other man, ”Taehyung don’t!”  
He grabbed the other mans arm and pulled him down to sit again. ”Boys..” 

They spent sometime at the café just chatting and they seemed to have a good time, Lydia was about to leave and you took the last customers before the shift was over. 

You didn’t see them leave but you kinda hoped that he would come in again and order his Caramel Macchiato.

The days went by and everyday he came in, the same order every single day.  
One day you decided to give him something with that order so you nicely put a chocolate chip cookie into a bag and called his name.

”I didn’t pay....?”

”It’s alright, it’s on me.” You smiled and gave him the bag and his drink.

He went out the door and looked into the bag and you could see him looking into the window at you and he gave you the biggest smile. He mouthed ”Thanks” and then he left.

You’d gotten pretty used to seeing him around now and one day when the café was really busy you rushed around and didn’t see him entering. You were going around with coffees to the customers who had sat themselves down and when you turned around you saw him and pretty much dropped the coffee.

”Oh my god, i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” He said and looked at you, coffee pretty much all over you and the floor. 

”No it’s fine, it’s just really stressful here right now, the regular?” You smiled.

”Yes, the regular, i’m gonna sit down over there, thank you.”

You quickly went to the back to get changed, you always had a spare change of clothing if something were to happen. 

Mixing his Caramel Macchiato you glanced over at him, he was always so good looking, how could someone always be so on point with both clothing and hair. He looked amazing. How could you be crushing on someone you hadn’t even had a normal conversation with, he was just another regular customer here.

”Here you go, this is on me today.” You put the Caramel Macchiato down at the table with a chocolate chip cookie. ”You’re always here so this is my treat, enjoy.” You smiled and turned around to take on some more customers.

Lydia whispered in your ear, ”I think he likes you and that’s why he’s always here.”

”Oh shush, he just likes the coffee I make, stop that.” You scoffed and went to make another latte. 

The hours went by and he was still sitting at the back, he looked pretty tired and you wondered why he hadn’t left yet.  
As you were about to close up he had fallen asleep and you went to poke at him. 

”I’m sorry, but we’re closing now.”

”Oh, aigo, i’m sorry, I had a rough day, didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He smiled shyly 

”Tell me about it.” You said and sat down ”Someone made me spill coffee all over myself.” You smirked at him and you could see he was blushing.

”I’m sorry, I startled you.”

”It’s alright, I had worse things spilled over me than just hot coffee, i’ll be fine. So what do you do?” You knew the answer but you wanted to make some conversation, you didn’t have that much time to be with friends and you only saw Lydia at work, so some social interaction could be good for you.

He pointed out the window towards the billboard, ”I’m in the group BTS, you heard of them?”

You smiled, ”Yes i’ve heard of you, you’re very talented and you’re the youngest right?”

He nodded, ”We’ve had a lot of practice for our comeback lately and I haven’t been getting that much sleep, that’s why I dozed off.” 

The hours went by and you talked about pretty much everything between heaven and hell, you learned that he made some covers in his so called ”Golden Closet” and he let you listen to some of them. His voice was so nice and you wished that he never shut up. You had pretty much just drowned in those eyes already.

”Oh it’s so late already, i’m sorry for keeping you here. You also want to go home right?” He looked at his watch and then at you.

”No worries, it was nice having a chat like this, I haven’t been with my friends that much lately because of work, I kinda just get home and into bed.”

”Well i’m not gonna keep you any longer.” He stood up and was about to leave when he turned around. ”You want me to walk you home, it’s kinda dark outside and I don’t want you getting into any trouble.” He looked down at the floor waiting for a dismissal

”Sure, it would be nice with some company on the way home.” 

It was a quiet night, it wasn’t cold though, just as you liked it. You could see him looking over at you from time to time and you smiled at him.

”So you live around here?” He was just making small talk as one does.

”Yes, just a block away, thank you for walking me home.”

He stopped in his tracks and you turned around looking for him.

”Is something wrong?” You asked.

”It’s just, I keep coming into the café because i’ve seen you around and now when i’ve gotten to know you I feel like I wanna spend more time with you, is that weird?” He pushed some dirt around and looked down at his shoes.

”It’s not Jungkook, i’ve gotten used to you coming into the café so it would be weird if you one day didn’t show up, you know what I mean?” You took his hand, it was quite cold but you didn’t mind. ”Come on, walk me home now.”

You dragged him along the empty streets, stopping to look in some windows at some stupid things and you both laughed.  
As you stood in front of your door he held your hands and looked deeply into your eyes.

”Can we do this sometime again? I really enjoyed it, maybe I can take you out for dinner or something?”

”That sounds good Jungkook, thank you for walking me home.” You smiled and he leaned forward to give you a peck on the cheek. You could feel that you were slightly blushing.

”Here’s my number, give me a call and get a good nights sleep now, I don’t want you falling asleep at the café again.” You chuckled.

”I’ll give you a call, bye Y/N, talk later!”

He turned around and waved goodbye as you unlocked the door.  
You slumped down on the floor just as you got into your apartment, you giggled for yourself, he was so cute and you were so awkward, but oh did you like him. 

Your phone buzzed.  
”Are you free this weekend?”  
”Yes, why?”  
”Bring comfortable clothing, i’ll pick you up on Saturday, goodnight Y/N”

Your smile widened and you couldn’t wait for Saturday to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark ruffled hair and eyes to drown in. Always the Caramel Macchiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends and people on tumblr asked for chapter two, here it is, from Jungkook’s pov!

The sun came sizzling into the dark room, Jungkook opened his eyes and tried to focus on what was happening around him.

”Oh you’re finally awake, i’ve been trying to wake you up for the last 30 minutes, we gotta go.” Yoongi sounded quite annoyed, he was stressed, you could hear that in his voice.

This was the comeback day, after you released the special album you got a lot of recognition and people wanted you on music shows. You were scheduled to be on Music Bank today and after that it was a fansign.

He always loved the fansigns, to connect to the fans and seeing their happy faces when you talked to them.

”Let’s go, we don’t wanna be late guys!” Namjoon’s voice echoed through the dorm.

White t-shirt, ripped jeans, combat boots and ruffled hair, this was a good look on him, he knew that. He also knew that they would put him in other clothing when they came to the show so he didn’t really care much.

He tried to get the tiredness out of his eyes and got into the car.

The car was loud as most of the time, he sat with J-Hope, Jimin, and Taehyung, of course it would be loud.

Looking out of the window, seeing all the fans that was already waiting for you, it felt like a blessing.

”Aish, I love that there’s so many here, makes me feel so happy and excited!!” J-Hope pretty much screamed, a scream that could wake the dead.

You arrived and went to get hair and makeup fixed. He was still tired from the abrupt awakening and the car ride.

He was gonna make the best of it though, he was sure of it, whenever he got up on stage the energy was up the roof.

The recording went by pretty fast and the whole group was happy about it.

”You did a good job today, get something to eat or drink before the fansign, you have some time to spare.” The manager set you off and he went to chat with the people at the set.

Jungkook went off on his own, he was more thirsty than hungry, even though he hadn’t had a proper breakfast.

”This café looks nice, I hope they have something good.” Jungkook went into the café, it wasn’t a long line since most of the people actually stood outside waiting for the fansign.

”Can I take your order?” He was met by a warm smile and he almost stuttered out the words.

”Ah, I would like a Caramel Macchiato, thanks!” Jungkook almost blushed because that was the prettiest smile he’d seen in a long time. It almost made his knees weak. He went to sit down while he waited.

”Jungkook, it’s done!” He heard his name being called and he went straight to the counter to pay. ”That’ll be 4.45, thanks.”

He payed and went on his way. There was something about that girl though, she had really pretty eyes, he could’ve drown in them if he looked for too long.

”Where did you go?” Taehyung looked surprised when Jungkook stumbled into the fansign.

”I was just getting a Macchiato, they said we had some time off and I didn’t get a proper breakfast.”

”And you didn’t get anything to eat? Just that?” Taehyung shook his head. ”This boy.”

The fansign went really great and Jungkook got to meet a lot of new faces and also faces he knew since before but he couldn’t shake that smile from his head. He had to go back tomorrow.

The group came back to the dorm, everyone was exhausted but still happy because today was good, recordings went well and you also got first place, your second win with Fire. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile when he laid himself down in bed. He was gonna have a great nights sleep, he knew it. He was happy that he could participate today since he had a high fever during their first recording and he couldn’t be there with the group.

His eyes went heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

It was the same thing the next day, recordings and fansigns, it wasn’t as stressful today though and he was happy about that, everyone was rather calm and it was overall a good atmosphere in the car and at the set.

The recordings went by without any accidents and the whole group was very satisfied. He stood on stage with his best friends, winning for a second time. He was happy that he was able to share the whole thing with the group today, he was feeling so much better and he wasn’t slow with informing that to the fans.

”I am fine, I promise!” Jungkook had grabbed the mic from Jin so he could assure everyone.

The café wasn’t that far away from their dorm and he knew he had to go back today, hoping she was working today as well.

The coffee smell hit him as soon as he stepped in and he met her gaze. Today he was wearing a nice cardigan, black shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. He felt good about himself.

”Hi, again, what can I get you today?” It was the same girl, the same smile, the same beautiful eyes. Jungkook tried to form proper words while looking down on his hands.

”A Caramel Macchiato please.”

He must’ve looked like a fool standing there. He went to sit down since the schedule for today was already over he had some time to spare. He was reading some dumb gossip magazines that was laying around while he waited, suddenly his phone buzzed.

”Hey, are you down at the café?” It was from Taehyung, lots of emojis, like always.

”Yes, why?”

”I’m thinking about joining, just hang out after schedule.”

He hadn’t even put his phone down until the red-head with a boxy smile came in through the doors. Taeyhung sat down and Jungkook smiled.

”So that girl is cute right?” Taehyung pointed slowly over to the girl that served Jungkook’s Caramel Macchiato.

”Yeah sure, why do you ask?” Jungkook smiled skyly.

”I’m gonna get her number for you.” Taehyung smirked.

”Taehyung don’t!!”

Jungkook grabbed his arm and dragged him down to sit again. He saw the she looked over and he quickly looked away. She looked so pretty and he didn’t wanna embarrass himself.

Time flew when he and Taeyhung were chatting about pretty much everything. He looked down at his watch and then at Taehyung.

”We have practice in like 5 minutes, we gotta go.” Jungkook practically flew out his chair and grabbed Taehyung. He did catch a glimpse of her before he left though, he smiled and then went on his way.

Jungkook came into the café pretty much everyday after that, always ordering the same, often to go since they had a schedule.

One day he got called and he received his Caramel Macchiato and a bag that he didn’t order.

”I didn’t pay….?”

”It’s alright, it’s on me.” She smiled the biggest smile and he grabbed the bag and was on his way.

Just as he got outside he checked in the bag, a chocolate chip cookie, this was his favorite.

”Thanks.” he mouthed and went to sit in the van with the others.

”You even got a cookie today? Things are looking pretty serious!” Taehyung always teased him about things like this.

Jungkook didn’t really bother, he was used to the teasing, being the maknae and all. He ate the cookie and smiled all the way back to the dorm.

He went back the next day and the café was really busy, he looked around to see if she was working and there she was. You didn’t mean to startle her but when she turned around she dropped the coffee pretty much all over the floor.

”Oh my god, i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” He looked shocked, this wasn’t what he was supposed to do.

”No it’s fine, it’s just really stressful here right now, the regular?” How could she always smile so bright, even right after she had gotten coffee pretty much all over her, she looked amazing even with coffee stains all over her white apron.

”Yes, the regular, i’m gonna sit down over there, thank you.” He went to sit down, he was exhausted, today had been a rough day. He hadn’t gotten that much sleep the last few days either. Guess it was catching up to him now.

She came back after a while with the Caramel Macchiato and a chocolate chip cookie.

”Here you go, you’re always here so this is my treat, enjoy.” She smiled even though she had just gotten hot coffee all over her. She then turned around to take some more customers while Jungkook took a big bite out of the cookie.

The hours passed by pretty quickly and Jungkook was still sitting in the back of the café, his eyes got heavier and he accidentally fell asleep.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when something poked him in the arm.

”I’m sorry, but we’re closing now.” She smiled and looked at him with big beautiful eyes. It was some of the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen, he was sure of it.

”Oh, aigo, i’m sorry, I had a rough day, didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He could feel his face turning red.

”Tell me about it, someone made me spill coffee all over myself.” She sounded almost like she was going to scold him but started laughing.

”I didn’t mean to startle you.” He looked away, he was starting to blush even more.

”It’s alright, I had worse things spilled over me than just hot coffee, i’ll be fine. So what do you do?” She asked and Jungkook pointed out to the billboard.

”I’m in BTS, maybe you’ve heard of them? We had a lot of practice lately for our comeback so I haven’t been getting that much sleep.”

You talked for hours it seemed, Jungkook didn’t want this night to end, this girl was something else, he knew it. He looked at the time and back at her.

”It’s really late, i’m sorry for keeping you here, you want to go home like anyone else right?”

”No worries, it was nice having a chat like this, I haven’t been with my friends that much lately because of work, I kinda just get home and into bed.” She looked down at her hands and then back at him.

Jungkook stood up and was about to leave when he turned around and said: ”It’s pretty late, you want me to walk you home?”

She turned around with a smile.

”Sure, it would be nice with some company, let me just change.”

It was a nice night, not too hot, just as Jungkook liked it, he could still wear his cardigan without being cold. His hands had gotten quite cold though. He was trying to make some small talk about the weather, where she lived and then he caught himself.

He stopped walking and thought: ”What was this, did he even have a plan?”

”Is something wrong?” He heard her voice coming closer.

”It’s just, I keep coming into the café because i’ve seen you around and now when i’ve gotten to know you I feel like I wanna spend more time with you, is that weird?” Jungkook pushed some dirt around and looked down at his shoes.

”It’s not, i’ve gotten used to you coming around everyday so it would seem weird if someday you didn’t, you know.” She took his cold hand and he got instantly warmer since her touch was soft and warm. ”Come on, walk me home now.”

You walked around the empty streets, the air was cool and Jungkook couldn’t stop smiling, this girl, she was something special.

At last you ended up in front of her door and he looked deep into her eyes.

”Can we do this again? I really enjoyed it.” He could feel a slight blush approaching. ”Can I take you out for dinner or something?”

”That sounds really nice!” The widest smile spread across her face. ”Thank you for walking me home.”

Jungkook bent forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, he could see that she was blushing.

”Here’s my number, give me a call and please, get a good nights rest, don’t fall asleep in the café again.” She chuckled.

”I’ll give you a call, talk later!” Jungkook slowly turned around and waved.

He felt euphoric, his body was warm and he really didn’t want this night to end, he didn’t wanna leave her there, he just wanted to take her into his embrace and kiss her. He hadn’t had this feeling before, but it felt good.

He took his phone out, looked at the note, she had the prettiest name too, what was he even gonna write.

He knew he had some free days this weekend, he started to type.

”Are you free this weekend?” His hands got sweaty while waiting for the reply. The phone buzzed.

”Yes, why?”

He felt his knees weaken, this was something he didn’t expect, better make the best of it.

”Bring comfortable clothing, i’ll pick you up on Saturday, goodnight Y/N”

Jungkook smiled and started to walk back to the dorm, he would have a good nights sleep, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark ruffled hair and eyes to drown in. Always the Caramel Macchiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a third chapter and here it is, I really enjoyed writing this since I already had some ideas, I hope you like it!!

Saturday came and your phone buzzed.

”You ready?”

You had never been more ready, Jungkook had told you to pack a bag with clothing and to put on comfy clothes and good shoes. You had no idea what he had in mind. 

You walked down the stairs and he stood waiting outside.

”Hey, are you ready for an adventure?” He smiled and put out his hand to take you to the car.

You drove for what felt like forever and you looked over at his face from time to time, he looked gorgeous. His fluffy hair with small curls looked so good and you just wanted to run your hands through it.

You arrived at a calm road by the forest and he went to open the trunk.

”What’s this?” You asked when he pulled out a big bag and what looked like a bag with a tent.

”Where gonna hike!” His face lit up and you looked surprised.

”Oh, well okay then!”

You put your backpack on and he grabbed your hand, locked the car and led you into the woods He had a map with him that he handed to you, he’d been here before.

He’d packed some sandwiches that you stopped to eat after about and hour into the woods.

”I’ve made them myself!” He looked so happy and you couldn’t help but smile, you felt so calm with this man. He had everything under control.

”Thank you, it’s delicious!” You took a big bite and some water so wash it down, this sandwich was one of the best you’ve eaten. 

It was getting darker and he hurried up, he had something in mind. After a while you reached the place he was looking for, he put the bags down and started to put up the tent. 

He’d thought of everything, tent, sleeping bags, toothbrushes, pillows and blankets. How could someone be so cute and wonderful. It was too good to be true.

After some cursing and some help from you the tent was up and standing, he looked proud. Like any man would. 

He’d put the blankets down on the ground and told you to sit down.

”Are you hungry? I have some food with me that I thought we should eat, it’s not really romantic but...”

”It’s sounds great Jungkook and what do you mean not romantic, this view is amazing and you’re amazing, what else could I ask for?” 

You pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, he basically melted onto your lips. He held on to your neck and pulled you even closer. 

”What about the food?” You mumbled.

He smiled against your lips. 

”Let’s get started before it gets dark.” He caressed your cheek and went to take out his trianga kitchen. He also set up a fire close to you so you wouldn’t be cold. 

You looked at him while he was preparing the food, it was nothing fancy, just some chicken and some ramen. It didn’t matter, as long as he was with you. 

”It smells really good.” You smiled at him while he put the food into bowls he had with him. 

”Here you go, it’s hot so be careful.” Jungkook handed you a bowl and smiled.

”This is not the only thing that’s hot here.” You smirked and gave him a quick wink.

He laughed and went to sit beside you. You both enjoyed the meal and it was getting dark.

”Look up.” He said and pointed up to the sky.

You looked up and your eyes widened. You’d never seen this many stars before, it was beautiful. This was a sight you never see in the city. The air here was so clean and the sky was lit up by a billion stars.

”I wanted to show you this, you shine as bright as the sky and I really like being with you.” He took your hand and brought you closer to him. He put his arm around you and kissed you on the forehead. 

You creeped closer to him and felt his warmth all through your body. 

”I never want this to end, can this please never end.” You entwined your hand with his and there you were. Under the stars at what felt like the end of the world. Nothing would bother you here since no phone was working up here anyway. It was just you and him. This man you met at the café who kept coming back and ordering the same thing everyday. It had been going on for a while now and your feelings for this man grew every single day. 

After a while you could feel you eyes getting heavy and just like that you’d fallen asleep in his arms. He looked over at you and then he picked you up to take you back to the tent. He put out the fire and laid you down into a sleeping bag. 

He laid down next to you and put his arm around you so you wouldn’t get cold during the night. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and you smiled in your sleep. 

You felt someone nuzzling into your neck and Jungkook realised that you’d woken up.

”Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” His arms was still around your waist and he pulled you closer.

”Better with you here love.” You turned around and kissed him. He hugged you even tighter but stopped to look at the clock.

”Oh come on, I got one more thing to show you!” He got you out of the tent and told you to bring the blankets with you. ”Come on hurry!”

You dragged the blankets with you and tried to get the sleepiness out of your eyes, what did he have in mind now, what was the clock even?

He put the blankets on the ground and sat you down. 

”Look over there.” He pointed at the horizon and you could see the sunrise. How could this man be so darn wonderful. 

He looked over at you and smiled. 

”Isn’t it beautiful? Just like you.” He sat down and pulled you closer. ”I really wanted our first night together to be here because this is one of my favorite places and no one ever wanna go with me here. The guys don’t really appreciate this I guess.” 

”It’s wonderful, thank you Jungkook, I love it.”

The next words that slipped out of his mouth came as a surprise and you could see that not even he knew exactly what came out of his mouth. He looked at you with a frightened expression.

”I love you too.” You looked down at your hands and back at him. ”Yeah, I do love you too Jungkook.”

He smiled and his shoulders stopped being tense, he didn’t know how you’d react to those words. You’d been seeing each other practically everyday for a long time now and his feelings was all over the place, his heart was beating fast, you could feel it as he pulled you in for a hug. 

”I’ve never felt like this before, I just wanna be with you all the time. You make me smile and laugh and I feel so happy everytime I see your face y/n, you’re so beautiful and we share so much.” 

”I still don’t wanna watch Iron Man if that’s what you’re getting at.” You laughed and held his hand.

”Darn, then I guess we can’t be together.” He smiled and you pulled him closer to kiss him.

”You loser.” 

The sun was still rising and you couldn’t take your eyes off it, you wished that you could be able to see this everyday and share this with him everyday. 

When the sun was up high in the sky Jungkook stood up and walked off to his bag and pulled something out.

”So we’re gonna go get breakfast.” He said with two fishing poles in his hands.

”We’re gonna fish?” You looked at him and scrunched your face.

”Yes, this is what the wild is about, come on now, get off your butt!”

You walked for a while until you reached a small lake. He helped you with the bait and showed you how he did to get the most fishes. 

You were surprised when you got your first fish and he helped you get it into the bucket he brought with him.

”You’re doing good, you have more fishes than me!” 

”Should we head back, i’m getting really hungry right now and I think about 10 fishes is enough for the both of us.” You pulled the rod in for the last time and he went to grab the bucket with fish. 

You got back to the campsite and he started a fire and began to fix the fishes, remove the bones and all the gross stuff out of them. You sat beside him and looked at his hands while they were working. 

”Put this in some foil and lay it by the fire, it’ll taste amazing later, there’s some foil in my bag.”

You went over to get some foil and put the fishes nicely into it, he’d also brought some seasoning so it wouldn’t taste too bland. 

You kept your eye on the fire so it wouldn’t get out of hand while he was handling the last of the fishes. 

”Do they look done yet?” He looked over at you and smiled.

”Yeah I think they’re done soon!” 

He brought the last of the fishes and sat down by your side. 

”Let’s taste them!” He took them off the fire and put the in the bowls you used yesterday. ”Here taste y/n.”

It tasted amazing and your eyes lit up.

”This is so good, where did you learn to do this?”

”My dad used to take me out here in the summers and he taught me everything about fishing and camping.” 

You never wanted this day to end, it was just another Sunday to some, but a special Sunday to you. You got to spend it with Jungkook. You’d woken up with him nuzzling your neck and then he showed you the sunrise. This was the best weekend ever. 

”Okay I have one more thing to show you and I hope they’re still here.” He grabbed your hand and led you down a hill to an open place of the woods, the sun was shining down and making it look like gold was growing on the ground. ”Look over there.” He pointed towards the end of the woods.

Suddenly a family of deers came out of the woods to grab some of the golden looking plants and grass.

”They always come to this place, my dad told me that the grass here tastes better or something, I don’t know since I haven’t tasted.” He looked over at you and smiled. He never let go of your hand. 

”This is amazing, thank you for taking me out here.” You said as you were heading back to camp. 

”Anytime, I love seeing you happy and I wanna make everyday count. I love you y/n.”

”And I love you Jungkook.” 

He pulled you in for a kiss that you wish had never ended.

”We should head back into town, I have schedule tomorrow sadly, otherwise I would’ve stayed for another night.”

You packed your stuff and made sure the fire was all put out before leaving. It was little over an hour’s walk to the car and you laughed at him while he was telling you stupid jokes all the way.

He tucked you into the passenger seat and then you were on your way. It wasn’t long before you’d fallen asleep again, with a smile on your face. 

This had been the best weekend and you’d wished that it never end. 

You loved this man, this crazy, stupid, wonderful man that was shining even brighter than the stars. This lovely man that showed up at the café one day.

Jungkook.


End file.
